


Snap

by EctoHoltzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHoltzmann/pseuds/EctoHoltzmann
Summary: A Mercurial Miscommunication





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some works from my tumblr archive (with minor additions)  
> All block italics are flashbacks.  
> If you have scenario ideas, totally drop me a line at ectoholtzmann on tumblr.

"Well what about MY CHANCE?! You said... you promised!" That was all she remembered yelling as what felt like her whole world came crashing down around her. She had felt jerked around, like all those girls in high school... the ones that bled over into her college years. She had walked in on a moment that she hadn't really expected earlier that night. Yes, things had been tense between Erin and herself lately, but she chalked it all up to the fact that there were still things they were getting used to. The engineer just expected to run in to Erin talking to Phil at the quiet bar she was meeting her at that night. They were supposed to have a quiet sit down, a real conversation about themselves... Something had snapped inside Holtzmann when she saw the woman that was supposed to be her girlfriend talking to the ex that had royally fucked her over. Talking and laughing and-

She remembered Erin trying to calm her down once she had found her in the lab, remembered the wide eyes as the physicist saw part of Holtzmann that they were all pretty sure didn't exist. The fight had escalated before she had ever raised her voice. Now she was seething, staring daggers.

"Get out..."

"Jillian, please I-"

**"GET OUT OF MY LAB!"**

She picked up the nearest wrench and hurled it at the whiteboard, the resounding crack echoing through the upstairs space, successfully breaking the board and sending it teetering back to crash against the floor.

Erin backtracked quickly, tears pricking at her eyes. Holtzmann didn't notice, she was too hurt to care as she slammed the lab door behind the physicist. Her vision was red as the silence blanketed her for a moment, but it didn't linger for long as her sights were turned towards her workbench.

Her hands hooked themselves under the edge of the table, using her surprising strength to flip the entire bench, tools and volatile equipment being thrown to the floor violently. She just watched the chemicals burn. She was in control of at least this one thing in her life. Everything in this lab was her's and only she held sway over it. Whether it succeeded or failed... it was up to her.

She felt **betrayed**.

She _loved_ her.

And now it felt burned to ashes... just like her blueprints and parts on the floor. She didn't need them anyway... and she tried to tell herself she didn't need Erin either. She had gone back to him. Of all the people. Or at least that's how it seemed to the engineer that was now wreaking destruction on her own creations.

The blaze was growing and she just stared, seething. Abby and Patty nearly busted down the door, but they were met with icy blue eyes and Holtzmann pointing at them with one finger, teeth clenched. "Don't."

"Holtzy, baby..." Patty started towards her but was met with a fragment of pipe being thrown against the back wall behind her.

"If I have to repeat myself, I will let this entire lab die." She was serious, more serious than the other two women had ever seen her in the span of their collective friendships. Abby lifted her hands a little, much as someone would do when faced with a very dangerous animal. In a sense, Holtzmann was very much that.

The two backed away quickly and she was left in her blazing habitat once more, eyes scanning for anything else that could be added to the destruction. The engineer ransacked the upstairs space, heart pounding in her chest as the world felt like it was crumbling. Her heart was breaking in her chest and suddenly everything was too much, slumping down against the desk that had also been overturned in her break.

The sound of the flames where a dull echo in her ears as she fought to catch her breath, ripping off her glasses and throwing them to the side as her disheveled form rested against Erin's desk.

Her hand fell on something soft and she picked up the object without looking, eyes finally locking on to whatever it was she now held. It was plush... purple...

_She smiled a little to herself, tossing the rings strategically as the fall air whipped around them and the clamor of the fair could be heard around them. The game went on for a few minutes, the guy running it slowly realizing that she knew exactly what she was doing and there was no way to really cheat her out of something. He handed over the purple turtle with a little salt as she winked up at him, tipped her invisible hat, and left with a “Thank ya for the entertainment.” with that same stupid southern drawl._

_She had turned back to Erin, purple turtle plush in hand and held it out to her. “I do suppose this isn’t the best form of courtship, little lady, but take this turtle here as a token of my affections.”_

She started to cry, wrapping her arms around her knees as she drew them up against her chest, the small turtle nestled against her shirt. Holtzmann hadn't even noticed the fact that the fire had been put out until a warm hand was pressed lightly to her head.

Blue eyes opened, but the scent of coconut met her before her eyes had properly focus, still bleary from tears. "I- I... I'm sorry... I-" She was cut off by Erin wrapping her arms around her small form, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her hair. It was in that moment that Holtzmann felt like she had acted without all the proper data, that she had missed something or misconstrued some information. In that moment she felt like a naive child and all that was running through her head was the thought of having scared off Erin because she couldn't control the breakdown.

Regardless, Erin held her close despite the fact that she was visibly shaken by the smaller woman's impressive display of rage. There was a pause in the room, silence once more covering them as Holtzmann's stammering apologies and choked sobs finally subsided.

"No, Jillian, I'm sorry. It really, truly, wasn't what it seemed..." The blonde still shook slightly, but calmed down once the physicist explained everything in a quiet voice, apologizing, and finally pressing a kiss to Holtzmann's lips. She would have returned it with more fervor if she hadn't just gone on a hate fueled rampage. But, the fire was out. Both of them... and before she knew it, the physicist was mending her cracked heart and reinforcing it with a steel only Erin could provide her.


End file.
